


Completely

by November_Leaving



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November_Leaving/pseuds/November_Leaving
Summary: One boy's reflections on how love was spawned from hate. Is he willing to realize his mistake?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 25





	Completely

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Here's another short I wrote waaayyyy back in the day (2002? 2003?) that I had posted on Fire and Ice website. Know that this story is meant to be vague as to whose voice is narrating. You can choose who takes the leap of faith!
> 
> This has not been edited - ever.

Fighting with you sends tears to my eyes and chills down my spine. Putting you down, the hurt in your voice that no one can hear except me, the low blows are all that I yearn for. The lame comments and the personal touches, all what I wanted from you and no one else. Everyone thought we were enemies. All thought we were never to be.

Oh, how wrong they were.

Every fight we had, fists or verbal, were all an intricate game of love and hate. Hate for the life you had to portray; love for the contact. I don’t know how you put up with me. I don’t know why you did it all. I would like to think that this started suddenly but whenever I saw the fury in your eyes, I knew that this was a long, overdue process starting since the dawn of our time. We knew what buttons to push. We knew what caress to disguise. Stolen glances, provoked words. All of this was meant to make us bond, connect on some similar plane. You hate your life and so did I. I hated my situation and so did you.

We were together. Flowers seemed to lose their colors, while sky seems to be your eyes. Grays became even more confusing and nothing became so concrete as you and those fights.

Kissing.

Now that was much more fun. They were never tender...we were two boys. They were never to be expected of us. But they were delirious and few and far between - in the beginning. At first they were harsh, brash, domineering like two "heterosexuals" males should give. I wanted you and you wanted me. Two loud personalities, one real goal. A kiss to steal. One day, after a particularly harsh fight, he gave in. I went in for the “kill” and he relented. He was resigned to me taking over. Perhaps he was tired of fighting or tired of lying, I’ll never know. But I do know that once his lips slackened under mine, I felt this to be that silly little concept.

Love.

I guess we had it. We still fought, to keep up appearances, but there was almost a tease – a game like before- and that’s what excited us both.

But I know you don’t want hear about kisses candid but nights spent passionate.

Of course. Those four nights were spectacular. Four random nights. The first three times were ruddy awful because it was our first. After a night of discussing what we wanted and where we wanted that to go, that last time was marvelous. Simply and utterly. We weren’t commandeering the ship of love. We weren’t playing the roles of two straight blokes rubbing together. We felt intensity for once. Not hate or disgust but heartfelt and needing. We listened as the other whispered where to go' we did well from the previous night’s discussion about our “spots”. We simply were.

Afterwards, there were no words. Not kisses or cuddles or even a whisper. I just looked at him as I slipped out of his bed unnoticed. He was dozing off. He was trying to fight it with no avail. And as his lids were drooping to the halfway mark, all I could think of was that night’s actions and next morning’s tempting fight.

You said something that changed us for good just before I closed the door. “Love you.” You feel asleep.

I never said it back. We never fought afterwards. We were over.

It's been months. Now it’s time to prove to you. Prove that we mean something - that you mean everything to me. It’s the Graduation Reception. Everyone is here and then there’s you. I miss you.

I find you with that family of yours. Upturned sneers and hate piercing me but I didn’t care. I went to you, my hand on either side of your face. Your eyes begged me not to but I had to. I kissed him. Completely. I gave in to him.

“I love you too.”


End file.
